ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Andro Melos (character)
is one of the four original Ultra characters who appeared in the manga of the same name as well as the miniseries, Andro Melos. He was actually the alias of and Zoffy, when using the . History Benoit While patrolling in space, Benoit as Andro Melos, witnessed Zoffy being thrown into a black hole and rescued him. He then gave Zoffy his armor while he left to an unknown destination. After Zoffy defeated Juda, Benoit was returned to his position as Andro Melos. Zoffy After being thrown in a black hole by Ace Killer, he was rescued by Benoit/Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor. Zoffy temporarily becomes Andro Melos and saves the galaxy from countless catastrophes. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters. After Ultraseven is seemingly killed and Andro Wolf appears to Andro Melos, Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultraseven. They are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. Zoffy returns the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, returning the position to Benoit. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': 650 km per hour *'Kicking Power': 50,000 t or more *'Punching Power': 15, 000 t *'Underwater Speed': 300 knots *'Jumping Distance': 450 m *'Brawn': Andro Melos/Zoffy can lift 160,000 t Forms - w/out Ultra Cross= }} :;Abilities * : A strong armor made of space titanium. * : A pod that can control the various abilities of the Cosmo Techtor and also store weapons *'Cosmo Verniers': Help increase precision of movements when travelling through the vacuum of space. :;Weapons * : The Eye Slugger-shaped swords emerge from his left waist. * : A lance with both Double Saber at the end. Used to fight the three Alien Magma. ** : Electric shock rays fired from the Double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Gurante restrictor. * : Shurikens that are present in the back of the hand. Andro Melos Double Saber.png|Double Saber andro dL.jpg|Double Lancer Andro Melos Cosmo Cross.png|Cosmo Cross :;Techniques ::;Special * : A red laser fired on the red point on his forehead called the Andro Point. Similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Used either in a form of magnetic field lines or heat rays. * : When combined with his friends, they can perform the Grand Final Laser Shot. andro b.jpg|Andro Beam ::;Physical * : Defense technique used to neutralize the attack of the enemy. * : A flying kick charger by injection of the legs of the "Cosmo vernier". Used against the three Alien Magma. * : A punch attack with a greater punching power. * : A stronger elbow smash which powerful enough to leave a major injury on the opponent. andro mw.jpg|Melos Wiper - w/ Grantector= Andro Melos (w/ Grantector) The was developed long ago by a group of andro scientists. It was the ultimate legendary weapon hidden in the Earth's North Pole. It is the strongest space Cosmo Tector, making the wearer tens times stronger. Melos first equipped it in episode 40. It was destroyed along with Guar in the final episode. :;Weapons * : An upgraded Double Saber, after being enhanced by the Grantechtor's energy. It is usually stored in the of the Grantechtor. * : The upgraded version of Double Lancer, after being powered up by the Grantechtor's energy. It can be used as a sword or block enemy attacks. It can also create a tornado if rotated at high speeds. Used against Juda. ** : Electric shock rays fired from Double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Grantechtor. andro sds.jpg|Strong Double Saber andro sdL.jpg|Strong Double Lancer :;Techniques ::;Special * : By equipping the Grantechtor, Andro Melos is able to fire the two rays on his right arm. By continuously firing, it destroyed a monster battleship. * : When the energy of Grantechtor is applied, Andro Melos can shoot the improved version of Andro Beam. Used to give off light combined with his friends. **'Laser Shot Grand Final': He performs the Grand Hyper Beam with his friends. * : Freeze ray attack use to freeze the opponent. ::;Physical *'Grantechtor Kick': Increased by the power of Grantechtor, Andro Melos can use the improved version of Cosmo Kick, dealing a greater blow. *'Grantechtor Throw': He grabs the opponent's legs and continuously spins it using centrifugal force before throwing it onto the ground. }} Merchandise Andro Melos was released in 2012 as part of Ultra-Act Figure Series. 756d7e34.jpg|Andro Melos cover box 1000014997_1.jpg|Ultra-Act Andro Melos 1000014997_6.jpg|Andro Melos with the Double Lancer Gallery Alien-Magma Andro-Melos.jpg Tumblr nmocxj4xXU1s39ht8o1 400.gif Andromelos-1.jpg Mechabaltanvsandrowolf1.jpg Andro Melos.jpg Melos, Seven v magma.png Melos save Seven.png Zoffy_Melos.png|Zoffy in the Cosmo Tector Zoffy melo, mars, seven.png Andro_Melos_Grantector.png Andro Melos (Grantector).jpg Andrograntector.png|Grantechtor Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Andro Melos Category:Ultra Super Legends Category:Andro Melos Characters Category:Ultra Super Legends Characters Category:Andro Garrison Members